1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of graphical user interfaces. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable systems to intelligently format table components within a graphical user in real-time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem with altering column sizes in presentation layer tables (for example in a graphical page layout program for a catalog) is that when a user readjusts a column width or inserts a new column, the already existing columns do not proportionally readjust while maintaining the general table structure and overall total table width. Because the column widths do not change in proportion, users are required in various instances to engage in the laborious process of altering each column by hand in order to achieve the proper proportions, each time they want to adjust the width of a single column. Without manual readjustment the columns often run off the page and/or the text within the columns is arranged in a way that is visually displeasing. Existing “auto format” functions are inadequate in that they fail to properly reallocate the format of the table in a visual pleasing way. Hence there is a need for software configured to properly reallocate table formats in real time.